Telemna's Theogony
by Telemna Hyelle
Summary: "The Muses once taught Telemna Hyelle a beautiful song, when she was sitting at her desk at the foot of her bed... They breathed in me an inspired voice so I might celebrate what will be and what has been, and they bid me to hymn the clan of the blessed ones who always are and to sign of them first and last." In which it is recorded the origin and the descent of the gods in TAotG.
1. Prologue

_Credits for the translation of lines 22-23 and 31b-34 of The Theogony of Hesiod that were slightly parodied in the summary go to Michigan State University. I do not own them and expect to gain no profit off them.__  
_

_~0~_

_The members of the pantheon of the Ancient Greeks were numerous indeed, and accordingly the divine cast of my main story, _The Amazement of the Gods_, is numerous as well. Of course, _The Amazement of the Gods _is a Naruto fanfiction, and therefore all relevant and speaking parts have Naruto characters superimposed upon them, and therefore I was forced to at times to juggle around both the canonical relations between the Naruto characters, and rarely the more well-known relations between the gods. _

_So, I decided to follow after the example of one of my greatest resources, and have created for your pleasure and clarity a Theogony: 'an account of the origin and descent of the gods'._

_For ease I will be dividing the gods into different classes, and each chapter will contain one class. This Theogony will be updated every time a chapter of _The Amazement of the Gods _releases, with the names of newly-added characters newly listed. _

_Until the story is finished, however, no characters that do not have both their Greek and Japanese names mentioned in the source text will appear with their own listing. It wouldn't do to let some cats out of the bag so soon, after all. _

_And now, with greatest pleasure, I give unto you—_

**_The Theogony of Telemna_**


	2. Chapter 1: The Twelve Gods of Olympus

Chapter 1—The Gods of High Olympus

**Kakashi Zeus**

King of the Gods, god of the sky, weather, law and order, destiny and fate, and kingship.

He is the youngest child of Kronos and Rhea, the king and queen of the Titans of old. His mother Rhea snatched him from an endless imprisonment within his father's stomach by replacing him with a rock wrapped in a blanket, and spirited Kakashi Zeus away to Krete (Crete), where his was raised in secret by the nymphs and the goat Amalthea. When he was grown he returned to his father's house and through trickery freed his five elder siblings from Kronos' stomach. Afterwards, he overthrew Kronos and the Titans and established the Golden Age of the Gods, which he rules from upon High Olympus. He is married to Rin Hera and has had children with both her and others.

**Rin Hera**

Queen of the Gods, goddess of marriage, women, the sky and the stars of heaven.

She is the third child and youngest daughter of Kronos and Rhea, and the wife of Kakashi Zeus, King of the Gods. She is Queen of the Gods and rules by his side upon Olympus. To him she has borne three children—Ares, Eileithyia, and Hephaestus, and will shortly conceive another daughter, Hebe.

**Kurenai Demeter**

Goddess of agriculture, grain and bread.

The second child and daughter of Kronos and Rhea, she is the goddess of agriculture and partly responsible for the seasonal cycle. She is mother to Persephone Ino, Queen of the Underworld, who she loves dearly and weeps for every autumn and winter. Her main consort is Karmanor, demi-god of the harvest.

**Kurotsuchi Artemis**

Goddess of hunting, the wilderness, wild animals, childbirth, and the protectoress of girl children.

Eldest child and daughter of Leto the Titaness and twin of Deidara Apollo, and she and her brother are children of Kakashi Zeus. Kurotsuchi Artemis is the elder of the two twins, and as soon as she was born she turned and assisted her mother in bearing her little brother, Deidara Apollo. Kurotsuchi Artemis is a virgin goddess, who begged her father Kakashi Zeus to promise her she need never marry. Now she wanders the wilds with her train of celibate huntresses.

**Deidara Apollo**

God of prophecy, poetry, light, music, healing, archery, and protector of boy children.

Younger child and son of Leto the Titaness and twin of Kurotsuchi Artemis, and he and his sister are children of Kakashi Zeus. Upon hearing of Leto's conception, Hera, who had not yet borne children, was incredibly jealous. She cursed Leto to be unable to give birth upon solid ground, however Leto found relief at last upon the floating island of Delos, which is now sacred to Leto and her twins. Apollo has many children, though no wife of his own.

**Minato Hermes**

Herald of the Gods, god of herds, flocks, travelers, hospitality, roads, trade, thievery, cunning, heralds, diplomacy, language and writing, athletic contests, gymnasiums, astronomy and astrology, personal messenger of Kakashi Zeus and guider of the souls of the deal to the Underworld.

Minato Hermes is one of the younger sons of Kakashi Zeus, and his mother is Maia, daughter of Atlas and eldest of the Pleiades. He was born in secret in a mountain cave in order to shield him from the wrath of Rin Hera. Minato Hermes, however, was incredibly precocious and within a day of his birth had invented the lyre and ingratiated himself amongst the gods, earning sanctuary upon High Olympus for both himself and his mother. He has no wife, but has fathered many children—most notably the Great God Pan by Penelopeia, the nymph of Mount Kyllene in the wilds of Arkadia.

**Hashirama Dionysus **

God of wine, vegetation, pleasure, madness, festivity, and wild frenzy.

Hashirama Dionysus is the youngest of the sons okref Kakashi Zeus amongst the Olympians, and at his conception was a demi-god. However, in her jealousy Rin Hera tricked his mother, the Princess Semele of Thebes, into forcing Kakashi Zeus to show his full divinity to her. Semele died at once, but Kakashi Zeus snagged the fetus and soul of his unborn son and sewed it within his thigh. Slowly Hashirama Dionysus grew within his divine sanctuary, and at last emerged in the fullness of time as a god. To shield Hashirama Dionysus from his wife's wrath, Kakashi Zeus caused his son to be raised by nymphs in secret. When Hashirama Dionysus was grown, he returned to Olympus in triumph and took his seat amongst the twelve great gods. He fell in love with and married Ariadne, the princess of Krete, and by her had nine sons ere her death.

**Aphrodite **

Goddess of love, beauty, pleasure, and procreation.

**Mei Urania - **Goddess of pure, unconditional love (_agape_) and familial love (_storge_)

**Karin Pandemos—**Goddess of romantic love (_eros_), obsessive love (_mania_), and love as a game (_ludos_)

Aphrodite _Mei_ was born from the sea foam that arose from the amputated flesh of Orochimaru Ouranos, which his son Kronos had removed. She was carried to shore upon a scalloped shell, attended only by her son Gaara Himeros, and made landfall upon the shores of the Isle of Kythera. For some time, she lived in peace, and during this time period fostered Sasuke Eros, son of Zephyrus Itachi and his wife Iris Izumi. However, the division of her nature—_agape _and _storge_ against_ eros, mania _and _ludos_ to put it in the simplest of terms—caused her great pain and discomfort, and so Kakashi Zeus came up with a solution. With her blessing, he took half of her essence and implanted it within the womb of the Titaness Dione. In due time Aphrodite's second half, Aphrodite _Karin_, was born. They were later each given epithets—Mei Urania for the elder and Karin Pandemos for the younger. Aphrodite has many children, most notably two of the three Loves—Gaara Himeros the elder and Sasuke Eros (her adopted child, son of Zephyrus Itachi and Iris Izumi). The husband of Karin Pandemos is Hephaestus, but she has born him no children.


End file.
